


Ice Cream Kiss

by thawrecka



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-17
Updated: 2003-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe kisses Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Kiss

Chloe carefully licks the last of the ice cream from her spoon. Running her tongue over the roof of her mouth, she tastes the lingering sugary lemon taste.

She leans over to Pete, puts her hand on the back of his neck, and fits her open mouth over his. His mouth tastes cool, like mango flavoured ice cream. His tongue is slick against hers. She pulls his soft, plump lower lip gently between her teeth.

She pulls back. Pete licks her lip gloss from his lips.

Chloe smiles. She can taste Pete in her mouth, now.


End file.
